


Assassins Creed ONESHOTS

by dustyfanfics



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyfanfics/pseuds/dustyfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Assassin's Creed oneshots, most which are requested from my tumblr at dustyfanfics.tumblr.com! if you want to request something, go there and remember to read the FAQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Assassins Creed Syndicate
> 
> Jacob x Reader 
> 
> A party between the Rooks is being held in a small alley, not far from the busy streets of London, celebrating the victory of conquering a new area of the old town. 
> 
> Reader is depicted as Female. Alcohol involved.

Booming against the brick walls, music roared loudly in the small alley. Rooks were dancing around a fire with beers in hand, while the violins, makeshift drums and song provided the jolly atmosphere.  

Evie was standing next to her brother, swaying her head to the sound of the music, while clapping in rhythm to the beat. Jacob was less enthusiastic with arms crossed over his chest, as he was far too busy watching you dance, a smile plastered across his face.

“I’m going to kiss her,” he concluded and took a swig of his pint. Evie jolted and looked at her brother, questioning his current state of soberness, or lack thereof, “kiss her?” she repeated and Jacob nodded, putting his glass down on a barrel. 

You were dancing with a long ankle high sun-skirt swirling around your legs, and a loose white shirt borrowed from Evie, and Jacob got as far as two steps away from his former position, before promptly turning around and grabbing his pint again, “In a while. She’s busy. Very busy.” 

A smile was creeping up on Evie’s lips, but Jacob didn’t even see it as he was far too busy pulling his top hat down and focusing on his beer, his cheeks coloured by his intoxicated state. Quite impressively he leaned his head back and downed the whole lot and tried to take a step once more to join you in your dancing, but he froze as you turned just in time to see him approaching and smiled, and it was enough to send him back to Evie again. With a thud he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms once more, huffing in defeat. 

“Still busy?” Evie questioned, trying hard not to chuckle. Her brother nodded furiously in reply, “Yes. Very much so. Stop smirking.” 

“Oh, Jacob-“ she groaned and rolled her eyes before firmly grabbing his shoulder, and pushing him harshly into the circle of dancing Rooks, “say hi from me!”

Jacob never even managed to complain and could only briefly glare at Evie before a random Rook had pushed his back, urging him to dance along as he was breaking the flow of the circle. Another took his hands and clumsily he mimicked their steps, his mind still a blur from the large amount of alcohol and just how fast things were moving. He couldn’t count how many times he had managed to trip over his own ankles and step on his dance partner’s feet before the partners switched and he was holding a new Rook, just as drunk as he. Thankfully their equal state of wobbliness, lead him to gaining a significant amount of confidence, and with a loud laugh, he danced fearlessly and switched partners once more, and yet again, only to seize his grinning when he was suddenly holding you, and the circle had broken. No more switching partners.

He was holding your right hand and had his right on your hip, staring dumbfounded down at you, and you noticed just how taken aback he was, but you didn’t let him be that for long. Jacob could only thank the heavens that you were as intoxicated as he, and thus when the music began to play once more, you were already pulling him around to the beat, not allowing him to wonder for a second if whether or not he should’ve danced with you. 

And it was wonderful. It was freeing and felt like euphoria, much more drugging than any pint or poison, much more hypnotizing than any swaying sunset or flowing river.

You were laughing, complimenting his steps whenever he messed up, saying that his two left feet were an acquired taste, and Jacob called you silly for believing such a thing, and you continued to laugh. 

He spun you around, watched the fabric flow around your body, and pulled you in, feeling the heat from the closer proximity, and everything faded away. The song of the Rooks, Evie’s clapping, Henry’s arrival and his astonishment at the festivities, it all disappeared as the dance came to a halt and Jacob was still holding your right hand, and his right was on your hip. 

Without much thinking, he lulled his forehead down to yours, bumping them lightly against each other. His left hand found your cheek, his right hand your shoulder, and his intention of lifting your chin was done by yourself before he could enforce it, and you had already leaned up to place your soft lips against his. So soft, velvety, tasting like alcohol and the cheap lipstick you wore, which could have been a minus if not for the fact that he had already drowned in your lips. 

Jacob didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, only that it had stopped his world and he wanted to punch the Rook that bumped into his shoulder and forced his little time capsule to break. Evie shouted something lewd to him about his red lips, enough to make Henry stare with horror at his drunken girlfriend, but you merely chuckled as Jacob rubbed the lipstick off his mouth


	2. Don't judge me too hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassins Creed Syndicate
> 
> Jacob x Reader
> 
> Reader is depicted as Female and Bisexual.
> 
> I got this small one-shot idea from the hints here and there in both the game and from ubisoft themselves, that Jacob is bisexual in a time where being such is not widely accepted. I wondered what it would be like for Jacob to find someone he could finally talk to about it and not be judged.

The lull of the rolling train had successfully brought you into a deep sleep. With your heavy book on your chest and left arm draped over your head you were resting comfortably on Jacob’s couch. 

It had been a remarkably quiet day today, just like the day before and the day before that. Evie and Jacob were out most of the time lately, and whenever they were in, Evie was in her study and speculating either alone or with Henry, and Jacob only stayed for few minutes at the time. At least, both seemed cheerful. Even with a frown, Evie was still positive that she was on the right track, which lifted the tension between the siblings considerably, and Jacob was all smiles whenever he came and left to grab food or stayed for a moment to sleep.

You only woke up when heavy steps hit the floor of the wagon, causing you to jolt into a sitting position. You had your own hammock to sleep in, but when Jacob wasn’t home, he allowed you – or rather he got used to the fact that you slept on his couch. 

The youngest twin was slouching and smelled terribly of burned wood and leather; his hood was pulled up to cover his face and the edge of his protective cloak was crispy and frayed. You didn’t think twice to get up from your seat before promptly removing your blanket and book. Jacob was undoing the buttons of his outer jacket when you approached him and he offered you a wry grin, his voice sounding worn and dry “Ello’ lass.”

“Shit, Jacob.” You murmured mostly to yourself and took the layers of cloth he had ridden himself of to put them away, and watched him fall down on the couch with a pained groan. You tried your best to voice your concern, “what’s happened this time?”

“Not today…” he shook his head and ran a dirty hand through his soot-covered hair, only making matters worse. As he was about to get up and fetch the wash basin, you got there first and pulled over a chair in front of him to place it on the seat. “Thank you” he mumbled, and splashed the clean water unto his face and scrubbed as much dirt and smoke away as he could. He hadn’t gained any wounds or cuts on his face or neck, except for a bruise on the left side of his jaw that was definitely going to turn sore in a few hours, yet you had never seen him looking this defeated before. 

“Jacob… I know you don’t want to talk right now, but is there anything I can do for you?”   
The man looked at you for a split second before his eyes found way to the rippling water, contemplating your offer. Letting out a deep sigh he nodded, offering his hand for you to take it, and having a feeling that you knew what he was asking for, you gently held the damp hand back and let him drag you over, where he instantly pulled you in for an embrace. As you were still standing, he had the side of his face flat against your stomach and his arms around your torso, squeezing you as if he was afraid you might fade away.

“I lost someone today,” he finally spoke. You leaned over him as much as your spine allowed, rubbing his back calmly; “lost?” you repeated. 

“I killed him. It wasn’t supposed to have happened. I shouldn’t have made a connection with him in the first place, but I did, and everything ended up in shambles.” As close as you were to him now, the smell of smog and ash was stronger than ever and his words only continuously caused your brow to furrow, “What sort of connection?”

Jacob pressed harder into your stomach, pushing his shoulders up to his ears, “It was supposed to be business related. What a fool I was.”

As gently as you could, you pushed yourself out of his hold, still keeping a hand on his back as you sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him close to lean his head on your shoulder, “Could you explain it from the beginning?” you asked quietly, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m a little confused right now…” 

He nodded and took in a deep breath, “Please don’t judge me too hard, yeah?” he huffed a half-assed chuckle before continuing, “Do you remember the letter I received several months ago? It was from a man named Maxwell Roth. He worked for Starrick and wanted to meet up with me to start a partnership and I said yes.” He spoke the last sentence with such guilt that you didn’t dare comment on it and merely nodded, continuously rubbing his back to ease him into his story, “I fell for his compliments and charm and we worked together to corrupt Starrick from the inside, to create a bit of chaos, to have  _fun_ , and it was fun at least at the beginning. But he went too far and I said quits and stopped him, but after that… I think he resented me, or maybe I genuinely hurt him, I’m not sure…”

You noted how Jacob’s hands were shaking and reached for his right hand to hold it in yours. He clenched your hand back as tightly as he could allow himself too, “he invited me to one last hurrah at his theatre this evening. He burned the entire place down with innocent men and women inside, knowing I would kill him for it. And for what? To get my attention?” he spat the last few words out with such bitterness that you had to swallow, thinking of how to continue the conversation. 

“Jealously and want can drive you mad,” you finally added, wanting to offer some sort of conclusion “it sounds a bit like he might’ve put more into this than just a partnership perhaps…”

It seemed that you had said exactly the wrong words as Jacob grew just a tiny bit smaller next to you, and you added, “…did you?” no sign of malice or resentment in your voice.   
When Jacob didn’t answer, you quickly continued talking to not the silence grow too awkward, “you know, we’re pretty good friends Jacob, but there’s a lot of things that we don’t know about each other. Like; you don’t know that I fancy both men and women, and that I’ve even been with a woman before, although we only got halfway before I had to hide underneath her bed because her father knocked on the door. Not my fault she was noisy.” You made a grimace of dismay, causing Jacob to chuckle; “really?” he lifted his head to look at you. You nodded in return, “mhmm. I haven’t told anyone but a few close friends, and now you, because I’ve feared, and still fear, what they might say. I don’t want you to fear that. Not with me at least” You smiled slightly, hoping to lift his mood just the slightest. With a sigh he lifted his arms to envelop you once more, “thank you.”

 


	3. what a stroll can give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassins Creed Syndicate
> 
> Jacob x Reader 
> 
> A simple one-shot meant to be cosy, showing a rare calm moment in the assassins life as he walks beside the reader. 
> 
> Reader has no gender and is depicted as an assistant to Evie and Jacob Frye.

With a loud thud, the hooded man landed only a few inches before your nose. You were carrying groceries and luckily knew that Jacob would meet you here, otherwise you would have dropped the whole lot on the ground. Instead you managed to contain your surprise to a jolt and a yelp, which was enough to make the man smirk with undeniable satisfaction, “Apologies. Did I scare you?” He pushed back his hood to flick his top hat back on, and gestured for the two of you to walk together. 

“You make it sound like a surprise, considering you just dropped from god knows how many feet to right in front of my face,” you grimaced as you followed him, causing the man to laugh.

“Did you get everything?” he inquired about the large bag you carried with both hands. With a hum you nodded at him, “good,” he smirked.

Gaining speed to walk next to him, you noted just how long Jacob’s strides were compared to your quite average sized steps, “so besides the eggs, potatoes, milk and various normal goodies- what on earth are you going to bake with gunpowder, nitrogen and… whatever that blue thing is? A death pie?” 

“Graham Bell can tell you that.” Jacob replied with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“Ah. A death pie then,” you replied, the man laughing in return. Taking a turn down an alleyway, he slipped his arm around your shoulders to give you a friendly squeeze and murmured “Thank you for getting the goods. You are, after-all, the least suspicious of all of us.”

Briefly you let your head nod against his when he was close enough, right until he let go and you smiled, “it’s no trouble really. I’m just glad if I can help with stuff other than fixing your papers on the train.”

Jacob grinned, “I hope it’s not too much of a bore?”

“Not at all, it’s only a few steps away from deadly. A new recipe I can give to Mr. Bell! Give the blighters Evie’s paper work to sort, and they’ll resign, begging for mercy!”

The man laughed once more, a sound that was impossible not to love.


	4. A crane for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassins Creed Syndicate
> 
> Jacob x Reader
> 
> A small snippet of a Harry Potter AU I am slowly developing. Houses are not defined, although I do have an idea of where to put the various characters. 
> 
> Reader has no gender.

“…on page 34, we see that the woodland creatures of the northern regions of Asia, are by far the…  _Jacob Frye, sit up straight_.” 

Jacob had stopped listened over half an hour ago and was currently busy doodling god knows what on a piece of parchment, not hearing what his professor had said whatsoever. 

It resulted in a piece of chalk being sent flying through the classroom until it hit his forehead and bounced right off of him. “Hey!-“ Jacob was about to burst out a curse before he saw who had hit him, and instead he rolled together his paper and put on a slick grin, until his professor turned around to continue their lesson on the magical properties or woodland creatures across the globe. 

With a sigh of defeat the young teenager leaned back on the old creaky chair with crossed arms behind his head, trying to come up with something new to distract him.

Well, there’s always you. 

Currently you were actually paying attention, unlike he was, always diligent and hardworking. The only subjects Jacob could ever stay focused in were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch training, both which, according to him, didn’t happen nearly enough.  

Slowly he pulled out the piece of parchment from his pocket and placed it in his lap and found his feather once more, scribbling down the last few lines to complete his piece. It was a crude stick figure drawing of a random Quidditch player scoring a goal, and with a simple subtle flick of his wand, he made the drawing move. Another poke and the paper folded in on itself and turned into a crane. 

Gently he placed it in his palm and blew it into the air to watch it fly across the classroom to its destination. Several of his fellow classmates, including his sister Evie, noticed the crane but said nothing. Some looked tempted to note the professor about it as his back was currently turned to the class, but alas they stayed quiet until it hit your desk. 

Quite curiously you picked it up and looked back over shoulder only to meet with Jacob’s sly grin and you huffed a silent chuckle before opening the drawing. It had a small note at the bottom that said “Want to come and watch my next game?” quickly you looked over your shoulder again and moved a part of your hair behind your ear as you whispered a yes across the room, looking wonderfully shy. 

Jacob only grinned wider, not able to hide the flush on his cheeks.


	5. Sweet wakeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassins Creed 2
> 
> Ezio x Reader
> 
> Reader is depicted as female 
> 
> A domestic life between Ezio and reader

The moment you had returned home from work, you fell asleep like deadweight on the couch. You had had intentions of watching the latest episodes of Walking Dead together with Ezio, but you only got to turn on the TV before you had drifted off to sleep. Ezio came back into the room to find your exhausted form with closed eyes and open mouth, your hair a mess around your face and one arm sloppily hanging over the couch. It was an endearing chaotic pose to watch, much like a cat with a backwards-bent spine, where you couldn’t help wondering if that was even remotely comfortable.   
He knew you worked hard in the weekends on a job you didn’t even particularly like, just to be able to pay the rent with him, so he let you be.

Carefully he took the blanket from underneath you and wrapped it around your body instead, before leaving a single peck on your forehead. It was almost 5 pm so it was close to dinner-time, and he could just order pizza and have the smell wake you up, but that would be too easy. 

Instead, he spent the next two hours cooking up a meal with a bountiful amount of various vegetables, baked in the oven with large potatoes with crispy skin, a stew on the side with tender meat and fresh spices, and to top it off – a bottle of wine he had recently acquired from a good friend of his.

You were still sleeping when he decorated and set the coffee table and put candles on the edges of it, although your position had changed to a less painful looking one this time. Gently he sat down next to your curled up form and leaned down to kiss your cheek, humming a soft tune as he did. He kissed a little closer to your mouth and pushed a few strands of hair out of your face, watching you stir as he did, “Wake up, amore mio. There’s dinner.”  

Turning below him you brought up a hand to rub your eyes awake, but the smell of the food caught your attention and the sight was enough to make you sit up, causing Ezio to move himself away from you. 

“Oh my god.” You murmured, still in a drowsy state between awake and asleep, “ …I don’t even know what to say,” you looked at him wide-eyed and pushed your hair away as best as you could, and Ezio merely chuckled, satisfied at seeing you this surprised “Don’t speak then, eat.” 

You shuffled closer to him to lean against his shoulder, rubbing your head into a comfortable position before murmuring your thanks, and brought a hand around his arm to hold it, to which he simply smiled and kissed your forehead.


End file.
